pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rawrawr Dinosaur/Archive 14
rape me plz — Skakid Rally- kupo! 18:28, 8 January 2009 (EST) :2 [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:52, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::2,5 [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 18:55, 8 January 2009 (EST) :FUCK YOU FAGGOTS --Golden19pxStar 19:30, 8 January 2009 (EST) :900 gold. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:28, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::sold! [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 11:31, 10 January 2009 (EST) I'm a fag. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:31, 10 January 2009 (EST) :I knew it all along'-Crossfire XIV ' 21:54, 11 January 2009 (EST) ::stfu crossfire, you're the biggest fag of all--Golden19pxStar 21:56, 11 January 2009 (EST) :::While we npa, screw you goldenstar, elitist moron-- ChristmasRelyk 21:58, 11 January 2009 (EST) ;o Tab 11:46, 12 January 2009 (EST) : - 11:53, 12 January 2009 (EST) can you do me a favour... Can you look through the ~8 Sanctum cay runners, and tag all but the best for deletion (i'd rather a BM tag em then i delete them rather than deleting out right and have people bitching). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:26, 12 January 2009 (EST) :Would it not make sense to leave the builds which have a proffession without any other sanctum cay runner alone? And just delete the classes with a few builds (Derv has 2, War 3, couldnt see any others with more than 1) Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:33, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::that works as well, I just want to nuke a few of em and have people stop submitting them >.> ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:36, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::Im not exactly a sanctum cay running expert, and I just had a look at 2 derv bars, and their advantages are nearly identical. Both of them look like identical speed flawless run really; you'd probably be better deleting all the SC builds and making a guide (its pretty easy to run with just about anything) Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:40, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::I agree with that. A guide would probably be best and would definitely prevent anyone else from posting SC runner builds. 14:42, 12 January 2009 :::::I guess that works too XD. Thanks. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:43, 12 January 2009 (EST) you are a big euro --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:08, 13 January 2009 (EST) : Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:12, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::ew, BD :/. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:21, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::he wands alot [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:22, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::lol, far too lazy to do such a thing. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:23, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::::Last time I played with you you loved BD and ran it, tbh. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:25, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::::hes like 1 of those dudes who go like: this target in (starts wanding target)..3...2...1... [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:26, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::::::and then I realized how easy it was to just run around and spam guardian with a prot staff lol :/. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:27, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Weapon swapping rly hard yeye? Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:28, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::no, not really. that is why I switched to guardian; I became incredibly good at weapon swapping ;p. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:34, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::I thought weapon swapping already got into your subconscious at like equivalent r6 level :S Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:35, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Kind of. I don't really play monk though, so I had to learn. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:38, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Every midliner, ranger, and war also weapon swaps =( even derv have to swap for conjure lol. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:39, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::There is a big difference between swapping to your add spear/conjure set, and swapping to 8-9 different shields (including your low-reqs vs multi), death set, low energy set, heal eff set, 40/40 heal set, standard set, prot set, aegis/guardian set, and a few others which I don't even remember. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:45, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::Care to explain to me why other chars but monks dont run all shields? (hint: they do) death sets (yet again.. they do) you got 40/40 in main attrib, 40/40 non main attrib, +20% ench, dual high sets, and those few others you dont remember. Really, monk has to do very little more than like.. an SH ele. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:48, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::lol, I hope you are fucking kidding me. An SH ele has about 3 sets. None of which are active. There is no need for field awareness (click-to-prot doesn't apply), and you are not forced to heal while being trained to death :/. But yea, I guess if you are used to protting in HA, then you would feel as such. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:58, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Maybe a shitter SH ele. What the fuck does field awareness have to do with weapon swapping? Like literally nothing. Stop bringing up irrelavant points. If you can explain to me reasons why SH eles dont need those sets, I will agree with you. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:59, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::All SH eles are shitter. I honestly don't care enough to explain monking. Have fun learning though! --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 18:05, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::Really, I wasnt talking about monking either. You are worst arguer ever. We were talking about weapon swapping; you said monks had to wep swap more than any other class, i disagreed. Pretty much that simple, and you havent come up with a single counterargument =\. Also; if you really want to get this to flames... lol. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:06, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::I don't argue with people rawr. I tell them. Monks swap more. If you disagree, go right ahead, I don't give a fuck lol. good day! --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 18:35, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::It's true, monks swap weps a lot more than other profs. I was playing midline and was basically sitting on 2 sets: 1) 40/40 2) shield sets in between skill recharge. For healing monk, it is 1)prot staff for guardian/aegis/prot spirit/veil 2) 40/40 for WoH/Patient/Cure hex/dkiss 3) Defensive sets in between casts. For prot, it is 1)40/40 for RC/RoF/LS 2) prot staff for aegis/guardian/veil 3)defensive sets in between casts. Not to mention monks need e denial weps just in case.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:16, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Really, I am not saying monks dont swap more than other profs. Im saying you should know how to weapon swap from any proffession and midliners still need 6-7 sets. Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:19, 19 January 2009 (EST) SO CALL ME FAT FUCK GERIATRIC PUNK — Skakid Rally- kupo! 18:24, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Ah ok. I am still getting used to it; sometimes I forget to swap, but it's becoming a habit.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:21, 19 January 2009 (EST) :Geriatric punk is pretty weak tbh-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 18:28, 13 January 2009 (EST) 8 O Hi my name is Carmel i like to play on the tire swing and climb trees sometimes i get scars and i pick them and they bleed which is red but all people bleed red so i am normal right CΛя/\/\Σட 21:05, 13 January 2009 (EST) Stop using sarcasm and comment with thought please.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 03:37, 16 January 2009 (EST) :Stop trolling and being terrible at the game then (infact, i don't care if people are terrible, its that if you're terrible and then assume you're always right) Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:26, 18 January 2009 (EST) Arage not trying to troll or anything, but tbh the dumbest thing you ever heard? do you spam arage on recharge on your frontliner? that's probably the dumbest thing i've ever heard. unless they are calling for damage on a target or calling a spike, araging them is pretty pointless. and if you use it that means you lose damage for when your frontliners need it[[User:WaffleZ LOL|'''-WaffleZ LOL-']] 16:50, 18 January 2009 (EST) :You mad? 110 damage every 9 seconds is not bad at all when pressuring (its the best pressure skill a rit has... by a long way) I really fail to see how araging all the time is pointless. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:53, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::As i said, you lose your damage on the spike. and if it gets kited or your warrior is switching targets then that's a fail. i would rather take 110 damage on a spike then to have their red bars go slightly down. I would understand if you had 1-2 dervs running around spamming WS and you just spam arage on them, but why do that when you have a warrior with a kd so you can effectivly land all the damage on one target.[[User:WaffleZ LOL|'-WaffleZ LOL-']] 16:57, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::You don't need to spike unless you're stalemating, which never actually happens in HA (well rarely) and when you need to start spiking... You start using it on spikes. Having a rit that isn't dumb helps in making it hit. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:00, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::....You actually pay attention to the map, positions of allies, opponents, etc. You don't just spam it on charge when the target isn't near an opponent.Ricky vantof 17:03, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::^is different than spamming on recharge. but anyways, i don't think there is a point in arguing this, we were both right in different senses[[User:WaffleZ LOL|'-WaffleZ LOL-']] 19:34, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::::Good spike teams spike every ~8 seconds or so, so if you are running a spike build, you should be using it very very often. If you are running a rit for pressure(a bit weird), if your warriors aren't beside someone to arage, they aren't pressuring. So you should be using it almost always when it recharges. It isn't hard to look for a red dot beside a blue dot on the compass, or to click a warrior that is spamming his skills and cast arage.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:15, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::I almost dont use A-rage ever because it deals elemental damage and mobs have high armor rating against that on Hard Mode. Splinter Weapon is probably the only rit buff physicals really need to help blow things up faster. --Anonimous. 19:49, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Shazam:I'm attacking Norgu! ::::::Anonimous:I'm attacking Shadow Monk! ::::::Anonimous:You noob, get the monk! ::::::Shazam:Norgu used Weapon of Warding!--ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 20:47, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::::who was talking about pve? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 02:38, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::::pvp is serious business and anonimous is a pve god. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 03:13, 19 January 2009 (EST) v hw i mak dwn arow kan onlee mak left< rite> nd up ^ help plz? — 'Skakid' Rally- kupo! 16:59, 20 January 2009 (EST) :<>^v m8 Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:01, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::vRicky vantof 17:01, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::\/ [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk''']] 18:01, 20 January 2009 (EST)